Irrigation systems, such as center pivot irrigation systems and linear move irrigation systems, include one or more wheels to facilitate the movement of the overhang assemblies of the irrigation systems and provide support for the overhang assembly. However, an irrigation system may become immobilized when one or more wheels of the irrigation system get stuck in a semi-solid surface, such as mud, or the like.